


insomnia

by jjxneus



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bioluminescence, Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, catboy xion, fishboy? hwanwoong, hwanwoong glows and its cool, short and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjxneus/pseuds/jjxneus
Summary: a dark living room. a flick of his tail. a twitch of his ears. xion enters the room in absolute silence with neither footstep nor breath out of place."can't sleep?" comes hwanwoong's voice.
Relationships: Son Dongju | Xion/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> i switch between using 'dongju' and using 'xion' in this, because i can :]

a dark living room. a flick of his tail. a twitch of his ears. xion enters the room in absolute silence with neither footstep nor breath out of place. 

"can't sleep?" comes hwanwoong's voice.

xion freezes in place but does not jump, ears turning towards the new sound and body following closely behind.

hwanwoong is seated on the couch, legs tucked up so his chin rests on his knees. under the cover of the dark night, his bioluminescent markings glow — hot pink shifting to violet and back again.

"hey" dongju says in lieu of an answer. 

"hey" hwanwoong humours him with a glimpse of a smile in the glow.

a flick of his tail. a twitch of his lips. not quite a smile, not quite— and not quiet as the fins on either side of hwanwoong's face unfurl. not quiet as hwanwoong lets out a little laugh, glowing brighter in the moment, in time to the sound. xion watches, lips dry and throat even drier. the shadows dance up the wall behind the couch, sharp lines shattered by hwanwoong’s glow. the faintly visible scales along his neck shift, almost flexing, as he tilts his head to the side. 

hwanwoong pats the seat beside himself and stares at xion expectantly. 

xion walks over, tail swaying from side to side slowly, tip curling and uncurling as he moves. he shrugs a shoulder and sits — places his feet on the seat of the couch and sits atop the backrest instead. 

his head is empty but full, stuffed with cotton, fuzzy and hollow. thoughts endless and soundless against the sea of insomnia that drags him down deeper, deeper, deeper. 

hwanwoong takes his hand in silence — cold webbed fingers against warm clawed ones — and rests his cheek against dongju's thigh. 

a dark living room. a flick of his tail — curling over hwanwoong's shoulder and resting there. a twitch of his ears — the sound of hwanwoong's breathing evening out. 

alone in the empty shadows lies the embrace of sleep— but unlike the fast approaching rise of the sun through the curtains, sleep still does not come. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jjxneus) ♡ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jjxneus)


End file.
